


Love In The Workplace

by heylocalcryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Co-workers, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Past Relationships, Pet Names, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship, You Also Own Birds, You Call Her Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylocalcryptid/pseuds/heylocalcryptid
Summary: You and Angela are more than just med buddies.I originally wrote this in June of 2017 under the name Workplace Smooches but I decided to rename it and rewrite it!*This is rated as mature only because you’re in a relationship with an adult*Work In Progress!





	1. Smooch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You smooch Angela and that’s about it.

You were listening to some of your favorite music as you fill out medical forms on your computer. You had a second tab open which was full of cute animals; for science of course. When you heard what seems like a knock on the door you removed your headphones and waited to hear it again, and you did.

"Who is it?" you shouted.

"It's me, Angela," Angela's voice could be heard through the door.

"Come in!"

That was when Angela peeked her head through the door and then proceeded to fully enter the room. She was wearing her hair back in a ponytail and was wearing her lab coat as she should. She was also carrying a clipboard.

"How's my Angel?" you asked.

Angela smiled and rolled her eyes, you noticed the slight blush on her cheeks, "Now's not the time lovebird."

"Okay okay, what is it?" 

"I need files on Genji Shimada."

You pushed your chair backwards which rolled towards the alphabetized filing cabinets. It wasn't long until you found his files and rolled your way back to Angela. She reached for the files but you pulled them back.

"You're not cheating on me are you?" you teased.

"I would never cheat on you," she said and kissed you on the lips only to take the files out of your hands. "Besides, you always ask that question when I ask for someone's files."

When she turned to exit through the door you grabbed hold of her hand. She turned to look at you.

"What is it now--?" she was cut off by you pulling her into a kiss.

You let go of her and her lips slowly move away from yours; you’d caught her off guard.

"I love you," you said with a devious grin and got back to your work.

"I love you too..." she said a bit flustered. She withdrew her breath and mumered something before she left, still a blushing mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed don’t forget to leave kudos or a nice comment! It really inspires me to write more! <3


	2. Oh Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji teases Angela when he sees her blushing.

"Are you alright Angela?" Genji asked, "Your face is awful... red."

"Oh hush, it's not because of you," she grumbled.

"Ah, you don't have to tell me. I know why."

Angela furrowed her eyebrows.

"You better not," she said.

Genji didn't have his faceplate on at the time so she could see his broad smile.

"You are in love," he teased.

Angela sighed, "Just don't tell anyone alright? I'll do it myself."

"Of course. I hope whoever it is you're dating likes Swiss chocolate."

"Why?" 

"Because it's the only chocolate you ever eat."

“That’s not true!” 

“For the most part it is.”

“Still doesn’t make it true...”

Genji resituated himself on the bed and picked up the clipboard Angela sat beside him.

“What is it you need to look at anyway?” Genji asked, flipping through the papers.

“Just need to check your vitals,” Angela said and tore the clipboard out of his hands, “To make sure everything is working as it should.”

“I’m all yours.”

Genji laid down with his arms to his sides. Angela made quick work of removing the plates that covered his left arm. She tied a fabric bandage tightly around his bicep. She took a gaze pad and dabbed at the inside of his elbow before inserting an IV. She clasped one of his fingers on his right hand with a tool that would show his heart rate on the monitor. 

“Looks good,” Angela spoke aloud. “Now just relax and I’ll be back to see if everything stays this way over a prolonged period of time. Until then I’m going to take your blood down to the lab and have some tests done.”

As she said this she took his blood through the IV and into a small tube like container.

“I’ll be back,” Angela said before leaving out the door.

“And I’ll be waiting,” Genji said.

He closed his eyes and kept his breathing in at rythmic pace, going into a meditative state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed don’t forget to leave kudos or a nice comment! It really inspires me to write more! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed don’t forget to leave kudos or a nice comment! It really inspires me to write more! <3


End file.
